pandora Charms
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: you said that you would love who-ever bought you this charm forever' he took sonny's hand in his 'but only if they loved me too' sonny said shakily, 'well I do' fluffy channy one shot


**So this is a little pointless fluffy channy one-shot, inspired by the Pandora bracelet I' hoping for this Christmas-time , which by the way is in only _29 days. _:D**

**I hope you like it, it just kinda spilled out of me :D I didnt stop writing for 3 days so I hope you like it :)**

**all of the charms mentioned are on my profile**

**disclaimer: nope, I don't own anything used anything in this one-shot, even eve, she's based off one of my best friends**

'come on Chad!' sonny Munroe begged, with a slight smile playing at the corner of her lips

'no sonny, why would I want to come to a stupid jewellery store with you?' Chad Dylan cooper groaned

'its not a stupid jewellery store Chad, its Pandora_!' _sonny exclaimed, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up as she said the name, Chad shook his head disbelievingly, wondering what could be so amazing about this shop

'if 'Pandora' is so amazing -which I don't believe, by the way- why have you asked me to come again?' Chad asked, making fun of the name

'because I need you to help me choose charms, silly!' sonny said, jangling her pale wrist which had a simple silver bracelet on it with tow beads on it, one silver one that said 'mum' is white letters and another that was red and white spotty.

'sonny, I already have charm' Chad said popping his collar and smirking 'but I can see that you might not need some..'

The brunette giggled slightly at his stupidity and conceitedness 'cha-ad, I mean charms as in beads, that go on bracelets!'

'well I knew that, I was just testing you- okay?' the blonde actor lied, fiddling with the corner of his pink shirt that truly belonged to his character, Mackenzie.

'yeah, sure. Are you coming then?' sonny asked, taking a step toward the door of the prop-house where Chad had turned up unexpectedly, just as she'd been going out

'well-' Chad started, not making eye contact

'please come Chad! I need you to help me' sonny said, reaching a hand to touch his arm so Chad would look at her. Their eyes met and she knew she'd won

'mm, okay then, fine' Chad said, giving in to the perky comedian

'fine' sonny replied instantaneously with a huge grin spreading across her face and features

'good' Chad said, a small smile also at his lips

'good!' sonny cried gleefully, skipping over to the door, her knee length red dress swinging as she went. She suddenly stopped and turned back 'come on then!' Chad groaned and ambled over to sonny who was waiting for him, then they both left condor studios making their way to the Pandora shop

as soon as Chad pulled up outside the shop, sonny leapt out of the car staring up at the huge white sign outside that read simply 'PANDORA' along with the store symbol. Sonny then twirled back around and pulled Chad out of the convertible. He quickly locked the car before sonny took his hand -both of them feeling but denying the sparks- and dragged him inside the big glass doors. Once inside both the teens were starstruck by the interior. There were at least 20 different stalls, all white box's with displays of jewellery and charms lit by clear yellow-white light. In the centre was a big white desk with 4 employee's all stood beaming with matching uniforms on. There was faint modern music playing in the background. Soon, a young girl of about 25-26 walked over, she had long wavy brown hair that spilled down her back and interesting green eyes. Pinned to her uniform was a silver badge that said 'hi, I'm Eve'

'hello and thank you for visiting Pandora , what are you looking for today?' she asked in a kind but professional voice, smiling warmly

'I'd like to see your charms!' sonny sang, waving her bracelet in the air while the blonde next to her smiled embarrassedly at her actions

'okay then, what is your budget?' eve asked, but sonny just shook her head happily

'I don't know, just give me a few of all the selections!' sonny said, eve walked off to do her request. Sonny then turned to her companion 'isn't this fun?' she cried

'not really, all we've done is asked her to get some charms for your silly bracelet!' Chad spat, instantly regretting it at the hurt expression on sonnys face 'no no no, I didnt mean that' he said, backtracking on his words

'if its so silly why don't you just leave?' sonny said, turning away from him

Chad grabbed her arm and span her back around to face him 'because I want to stay here, with you!'

'really?' sonny asked, looking down at her black kitten heel pumps

'really!' Chad replied, using a finger to push sonnys chin up. Their eyes locked and they slowly began to lean in, sonny closing her eyes, Chad not letting his leave her beautiful face

'so, I've got your charms!' eve said cheerily, walking over with 3 white boxes that had 'Pandora' printed on the side, stacked on top of each other in her arms. Sonny's eyes flew open and they both stepped apart, looking at the floor, eve, the wall, anywhere but each other. 'o-kay then, I'll leave this here then, so you can look through it at your leisure. Just so you know, this selection here has a booklet explaining the meanings' eve said, gesturing to one of the boxes and walking away quickly.

Sonny glanced up at Chad, who did the same, they looked at each other for a long moment before turning their attention to the charms. Sonny pulled out one of the boxes that was full of silver charms in interesting shapes. Instantly, the awkwardness evaporated and the girls face lit up, holding a small charm in the centre of her palm.

'look Chad!' she gasped

'what is it?' he asked, looking over her shoulder

'its an owl! How cute!' sonny squealed, waving the minute owl around 'oh my gosh I have to get this one!'

'actually sonny, why have you come out to get these charms? Just feel like going on a shopping charm thingy spree?' Chad asked, picking up the owl and looking at it

oh my mum and grandma and people want to buy me some charms for Christmas, but today I'm going to buy one for myself' sonny explained 'Awh, isn't this cute? I think I'll put it down for my grandma to get me'

'okay then..' Chad said, putting it back into the box 'hey, I like this one!' Chad said holding up a sliver charm in the shape of a plane

'awh, I like that one' sonny said stroking the smooth cool surface of the charm 'see? This is why I brought you!'

'yeah, okay then' Chad said, a little downhearted that she'd only brought him to help her, not that she just liked him (but he 'doesn't care' CDC doesn't care about anything) 'this ones cute- I mean nice...' he said, covering up his 'sissy' mistake, he picked out a charm shaped like a turtle

'oh that so cute Chad, its amazing!' sonny said, taking the charm and looking at it 'I'm gunna see if my grandma can get this one for me'

'cool, cool' Chad muttered, putting the charm back in the box

'I'm gonna look at the ones with meanings' sonny said, pulling out the box gestured to by eve before. She took out the booklet, reading down the list. 'oh wow, I like this one' she said, taking out a silver charm that had 'best friends' engraved on it in fancy script. 'it means that the person or persons you bought this for or about mean the world to you and you will be best friends forever. I think I'll get this one, about tawni, Nico, Grady and zora'

'yeah, that's cool, hey what does this one mean?' Chad asked, pulling out a gold heart shaped lock with a gold key charm. Sonny's eyes widened at the sight of it

'Chad, that's the 24 carat pure gold lock and key charm encrusted with a single real diamond, its £300 dollars and absolutely gorgeous!' sonny gushed, staring at the charm in awe

'yes, but what does it mean?' Chad asked, sonny leafed through the booklet even though it was obvious she already knew what it meant from the light pink blush that was spreading across her pale cheeks

'erm, it means that the person who bought the charm for you wants to unlock your heart and love you forever. If you accept the charm you are both soul mates and wont ever be apart. If someone bought that for me I'd love them with all my heart, its my biggest dream for that to happen, sonny said, her eyes shining 'but it probably wont because no-one would ever spend that much money on me..' sonnys eyes were suddenly downcast. Chad felt bad, wanting to comfort her but not really knowing what to do

'hey, you never know it might happen...' Chad said smiling, sonny looked up

'really?'

'really!'

_later when sonny and Chad were leaving_

'sonny, I've got something to do, I'll see you tomorrow?' Chad said, just as they reached the door

'okay, see you tomorrow Chad!' sonny said, giving the box with the precious charm a last wistful look before exiting the shop. Immediately Chad ran over to the front desk, where eve was stood with a smile on her face

'hello Mr cooper, is there something I can do for you today?'

'yes, I'd like to buy the gold lock and key charm'

_Christmas day_

sonny Munroe was skipping around condor studios with her 1 charm missing Pandora bracelet on her arm, singing Christmas songs for all to hear. Anyone that walked past would get a hug and a jolly 'merry Christmas' from the young actress, sending them off with a huge grin that matched her own

'sonny, sonny!' Chad Dylan cooper was running down the corridor, his blonde hair flying out behind him and a small box wrapped in sparkly green wrapping paper, tied with a red bow was in his hand 'sonny!'

'Chad! Merry Christmas' sonny cried pulling him in for a hug, both their hearts beating faster and blushes on each of their cheeks

'merry Christmas sonny' Chad said back, as soon as they both had let go

'look what I got you!' sonny giggled in anticipation handing over beautifully wrapped present

'wow what's this?' Chad exclaimed, unwrapping the present with great care 'oh wow sonny this is amazing!' he smiled, pulling out a beautiful photo frame with a picture of the two of them on that day in Pandora. Chad hugged sonny again, grinning like a fool. 'now, do you want to see what I got you?'

'yes, yes, yes!' sonny said gleefully, just like a child on Christmas morning

'okay then, close your eyes' Chad instructed, the brunette did so, giggling. Chad placed the box in her hands and sonnys eyes flew open

'ooh' she cooed, undoing the bow and as she unwrapped the box Chad tied it in her hair 'oh my gosh' sonny said as she saw the white Pandora box

'open it' Chad said, smiling nervously, waiting for her to see it

sonny giggled again 'okay' she pulled the lid off the box and pushed the tissue paper out of the way 'Chad' she breathed taking out the gold charm, blinking a few times to check it was there 'I don't know what to say' Chad took her wrist in his hands and undid the clasp on the bracelet and slid the charm on

'well you said' Chad started, taking a long breath 'you said that you would love who-ever bought you this charm forever' he slid his hand down and took sonnys hand in his

'but only if they loved me too' sonny said shakily,

'well I do' Chad said, capturing sonnys lips with his

**so wat did you think? Please leave a review telling me your thoughts x**

**love**

**Riona **

**xx**


End file.
